iBelieve this is it
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: *SEQUAL TO iSURROGATE* With the loss of Carly and Gibby, Sam is faced with the role of motherhood once again. What'll happen this time? After moving to Tulsa, she runs into an old friend. SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

_**iBelieve this is it**_

(Freddie's POV)

(Prologue)

_Claire Patricia Benson._

_May 14th 1994- November 3rd 2025_

_Loving wife, will be dearly missed_

Seeing that gravestone really breaks my heart. Everytime I'm reminded of the memory, I end up weeping all night.

I know you're wondering _who the heck is Claire?_

Well, let me explain. When I left for Tulsa, I started a whole new beginning. Of course I stayed in touch with my friends back in Seattle. I also made some new ones. The CEO of the Pear down here, who was about to retire, introduced me to his daughter. Claire Davis.

She had become my secretary when her dad left. Things stayed platonic between us for a couple of months. But I couldn't help but notice, something in her eyes drew me to them. I remember one time, as I doodled her name and mine on a note in my PearPad, just staring into them. Their warm, fiery ember color with a hint of green and grey drew me in like cheese to a mouse. Of course my thoughts were distrubed when someone asked me what the numbers for this month were. Stuttering, I finally managed to tell him and the meeting ended.

We caught up afterward to have some coffee. In that one night, I got to know so much about her. Turns out we both have crazy mothers. While mine's more worried about me having anti-bactierial underwear and getting tick bathes twice a week, hers was pressuring her to get into a committed relationship and get married.

Going out for coffee soon became a routine after work. She'd meet me up front, I'd drive there and we'd both order coffee with 2 creams and 5 sugars. After talking to a buddy of mine at work, I got the nerve to ask her out. She said yes, thankfully. We went out for almost a year before I asked her to marry me. Thankfully, she said yes to that too.

The wedding wasn't anything special. Just a few close friends and our families. Of course we were there too. Dancing the whole night away. Not a care in the world. Our wedding night also marked the first time we made love. I'd forgotten ever since I slept with Sam, that it is indeed called making love.

We were hitched for a couple of years before we were blessed with the news that Claire had become pregnant. The news overwhelmed me, for I had wanted a baby ever since little Sam was born. Claire was about 7 months pregnant when one night, she ran out to grab some stuff that we needed for the house and I was in my home office typing up a storm. I recieved a call a few hours later that Claire had gotten into a severe car accident due to a drunk driver and...well, she wasn't coming home. Ever.

It'd been 2 months since the accident. I've never visited the grave until today. I had something to say to Claire.

"Claire, babe, I came here today to talk to you. Where do I even begin? I miss you sweetheart. Everyday it seems to get easier and easier. I hate that it is. Losing you should make me saddened for the rest of my life. And losing...our baby too. I came today becuase today would've been the baby's due date. We would've been parents! I told the man who made the gravestones to make one for the baby too."

Freddie looked over at the gravestone about 6 inches away from Claire's. It read 'Angela Rose Benson'. His bottom lip started to quiver quite a bit. For about a minute he was speachless. When he finally regained power of his vocal chords, he started to sob.

"...I miss you, both. So so much. You gotta give me a sign or something. Will things ever get better?" At that moment, a gush of wind blew past and sent a lily flower into my hand. it layed there gingerly.

"A perfect lily, huh?" He chuckled some as he deligently held the flower. He kissed both grave stones before standing up on wobbling knees, with the flower in hand, on my way home.

Well, I guess this is it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**iBelieve this is it**_

(Sam's POV)

It was a calm and tranquil Saturday evening. Carls and the Gibson had gone on a "date" for the night. When I say "date", I mean in some shabby hotel humping each others brains out. So I was babysitting little Sam. I call her 'Sammy' like my mom use to when I was a baby. She was about 5 years old so she slept and played with her toys most of the time anyway. I used the free time I had to make some recipies for Puckett's Pit. So far I had made a meatball pizza and a special meat soup. The phone started ringing.

"Yellow?" I answered casually.

"Hello, this is Officer McGrind. Is this the residence of Carly Shay-Gibson and Gibby Gibson?"

"Yes it is..." I answered more seriously. Were Carly and Gibby in trouble with the law? They possibly couldn't be. Was I? No, I haven't done anything illegal in over a year. I deserve a cookie or something!

"May I ask who's on the phone?" The police officer asked. I was very hesitent to answer because of my past criminal history.

"Um, Sam Puckett. I'm one of their friends."

"Well Miss Puckett, I'm sorry to inform you that your friends have been in a fatal car accident on Highway-77 due to another driver being under the influence." My heart almost dropped.

"Did they make it?"

"..." Silence. That's never good. "I'm afraid not. However, we still need you down at the police station right away to settle some things within their will. We saw your name mentioned a few times along with some others."

"I'll be right down. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and stood there for a moment. _It's just a dream. Wake up Sam. Wake up! _Unfortionately, such was not the case. This wasn't a dream. It wasn't even reality at the moment.

This was a nightmare.

...

(5 days later)

Carly and Gibby's wake was yesterday. I never thought I'd have to see 2 of my best friends be taken to the grave so soon. I held little Sam close to me as she hugged my legs. She didn't know what was happening. To be honest, neither did I. Carly and Gibby were 27 years old. Way too soon to be gone. On a brighter note, I did see Spencer there. Poor guy. He was a wreck that his little sister's gone. Kinda sad to see him for the first time in years all torn up inside.

_'Well, at least I still have you and little Sam' _He told me. I took him and little Sam to the restraunt and we had lunch before we went our separate ways. I gained custody of her when I went down to the police station. Spencer got their house and has been living there with his wife and son ever since. Caring for little Sam by myself over the past couple of days wasn't easy, but now I can say she's truely my daughter again.

I don't know if anyone told Freddie yet. I haven't seen him since the day Sammy was born. Still keeping the promise I made to myself that I wouldn't go visit him. It'd be too damn hard to leave. We'll find each other. Someday. Our pathes will cross. God, I'm starting to sound just like Carly. Carly believes in 'signs', which I don't. I remember the hour-long conversation we had about it the day after Freddie left...

_(5 years earlier)_

_Hospital food sucks cheese. I swear, if I don't get some *real* food soon, a nurse is going to die. Good thing we're in a hospital. My ongoing hunger and the fact Carly keeps trying to convince me to go after Freddie, made me one cranky lady. _

_"Sam, you guys were made for each other! There are signs everywhere!"_

_"Carls, I don't believe in that 'there are signs' mumbo-jumbo."_

_"You don't?"_

_"Nope. I think if a guy gets hit by a bus it's because he wasn't looking. Not because of some 'master plan'." Carly started to giggle._

_"What?"_

_"You gotta stop watching Matthew Perry movies!"_

_"I can't help it! That man is B-e-autiful!" We both giggled some._

_"But seriously, there aren't such things as signs or soulmates or any of that crap. Just coincidenses. Like the week...he came in, we just happen to be going the same direction and slept together..." I cupped my mouth closed. Carly jumped out of her stool._

_"I KNEW IT! OMG, details!" She sat back down and squirmed in her stool._

_"Ew, no details. Sex isn't something you should give a full description about."_

_"At least tell me if he was good or not. Best friends need this kind of information!"_

_"Easy there Carls. Fine, I'll admit it. Benson got pretty good over the years. More muscular, dominate. Needless to say, he was the best I ever had." Carly sat there speechless for a moment before blurting out:_

_"It's a sign! Go after him!"_

_..._

My thoughts were interrupted yet again by the sound of a phone ringing. It was my cell. Uh oh. My boss. What did I do this time.

"Hello, Bill?"

"Sam, darling! Glad you picked up. How are you feeling."

"Eh, better. Then again, having your best friend die in a car accident and gaining custody of her 5 year old isn't a train on heaven." I lightly chuckled.

"Aww, I hope you feel better, darling. Listen. I need you to relocate and open another Puckett's Pit. Can you do that?"

"Of course! So, I'd be living in this city?"

"That is correct."

"Sure, I'll start packing now."

"I'm so delighted that you're this eager! You'll be moving by the end of this week."

"Which city is it in?"

"Tulsa Oklahoma. See you in a couple of days!" He hung up. I did an unusual thing. Putting my phone down on the counter, I started pacing. I don't know why. What in that phone call made me feel like I was going to be sick? Not the moving part. I only have a few boxes worth of things in my apartment, besides all of Little Sam's stuff. Then I realized what it was. The city. Tulsa. That's where Freddie lives. Tulsa's a big city, right? I hope so.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they do. I stared on the lillies on the table. Still going strong. If they can g through this, then so can I.

...

(1 week later)

(Freddie's POV)

I was working and crunching some numbers at my desk. Work was the only place I could escape all the hell I've encountered and do what I love. Crunching numbers isn't most people's cup of tea, but for me, it was like a little kid at disneyland.

"Benson!" A voice boomed at me. I was met with my frail and lanky co-worker, Eric. Compared to him, I'm not even a dork. He wore sweater vests, Urkle glasses, you could see his argile socks because his pants were up to his nipples, he still lives with his mom, and he's never kissed a girl. And I thought that was sad back in 9th grade. Wow.

"Yo, Eric! What's up man?" Before answering me, we did the galexy wars secret handshake that we learned at the convention this year (again, I'm still a dork, but this dude is the king of the dorks.)

"Not much. Ready for lunch? There's this amazing place downtown that's opening today. I went there when I was on my buisness trip in Seattle."

"Does this place happen to be called 'Puckett's Pit'?"

"Yeah! You been there?"

"Dude, my friend owns that restraunt! I use to eat there all the time when I lived in Seattle!"

"Wait, y-you're friends with Sam Puckett?" He got down on the floor and started bowing and chanting 'I am not worthy'. Standing there, I didn't know what to do. Everyone in the office just stared at me.

"Easy bro. You don't need to prove to everyone in the office, again, that you're the 30 year old who's never kissed anyone." He got off the floor and nodded an apology. A paternal instinct kicked in as I helped dust him off and patted his back.

"Let's go."

...

The restraunt was about 5 minutes down the road. Convenient to say the least. Almost an exact replica of the one in Seatte as we walked inside. A fimiliar face greeted us at the front. It was Sam's stupid waitress from Seattle, Huuang.

"Oh, Mr. Benson! Nice to see you again!" Huuang was speaking much better english than the last time I saw her.

"Nice to see you too Huuang." I said with a smile while giving her a hug.

"Do you know where Sam is?"

"Well, she's probably in the ba-"

"HUUANG!" Sam shouted across the restraunt. I started to chuckle as the memory of her doing the same exact thing 5 years ago came flooding back.

"Miss. Puckett, you have a visitor!"

"Visitor? Who the hell..." The sillouhette of a petite blonde woman came into sight as she charged towards Huuang.

"Who's here? Is it the cops? Cause I swear, that wasn't me who spray painted 'what now bitches?' on the cop car."

"Actually..." I interjected stepping forward. Sam turned her head meticulously towards me. Her eyes changing from hatred and anger to...calmess? Or was it more anger? Only her voice would tell.

"F-Freddie?"

"In the flesh." I held my arms out then put them back to my side. She stood there for a moment, awestruck.

"C'mere and give me a hug, dork!" She coughed out. I did as she told me to. Her perfume make me wobbly-kneed as it filled my nose. Sexy with a hint of mischeif, just like Sam. After we released, I reached into my pocket I grabbed a carton of cigarettes and pulled one out.

"Mind if I light up one?"

"Not at all." She chuckled. "When did you start smoking?"

"Since I got married." I took a drag and blew out the smoke. The sweet feeling of nicotine calmed me a bit. Eric coughed at the smoke.

"You're married?" Sam cocked an eyebrow and placed one hand on her apron. This time I took a much longer drag, prolonging the time in which I had to answer the question.

"Well..._was._"

"Oh...mind if I have one?" She asked.

"Sure. When did you start smoking?" I pulled a cigarette out and stuck it in her mouth for her, lighting it as well. She took a drag before speaking.

"Since...you know...Carly and Gibby..."

"Oh...how you been holding up since that whole thing?" We both took drags simultaneously.

"Ehhh, I've been better. You on your lunch break?"

"Yeah, this is my co-worker Eric, but he's not staying..."

"Huh?" Eric looked confused. I slipped him $50.

"Go buy yourself some lunch and tell Mr. Burke I'm taking the rest of the day off." I looked at Sam and smiled. "I need to do some reminising."


	3. Chapter 3

_**iBelieve this is it**_

(Sam's POV)

Fredly-cakes and I sat down at a table as Huuang made us a fresh pot of coffee. After I thanked her, I crossed my fingers over each other with my elbows on the table and looked at Freddie, smiling and giggling.

"What?" He half-giggled while smirking.

"Who the hell took control of what you dressed like? Last time I saw you, you were dressed like Alex Keaton off 'Family ties'. Dorky sweater vests with your intitals in them, hair gelled back. Now...my god. You almost look like David Schwimmer."

"I uh, hope that was a compliment." He chuckled while pouring us each a cup of coffee.

"It was. Well, sort've."

"Hey, I'll take anything close to being a compliment from Sam Puckett." He said while assorting the cream and sugar.

"How many of each?" He asked.

"2 cream, 5 sugar." Freddie stopped what he was doing and absolutely froze. A bomb could go off and he wouldn't even blink.

"Yo, Freddork..." I started snapping at his face. He mumbled something. All I could catch is 'holy shit' and 'just like her'. I just raised my eyebrows and stirred my coffee. Once he came back into reality, he tapped on his mug repetitively. The object making the mug clink loud was a ring. On his left ring finger. I know he said something about being married earlier.

"Is that a wedding band?"

"Whuu- oh yeah, it is. But uhhh...I'm not married...anymore." He rubbed his palms together and rubbed them nervously.

"Oh." This moment became extremely awkward. I even anticipated asking my next question.

"Divorce?"

"No, widow." His face dropped as he stared at his reflection in his coffee before taking a sip. The awkward sentence continued as he took off his wedding band and started to flip it around a bit.

"Yeah, drunk driver took her. 7 months pregnant too."

"Ouch."

"It's fine though..." I noticed his wedding ring had an inscription of some kind in it.

"What's that on the inside of your ring?"

"It says 'A deal is a deal'. Cleaver huh?"

"What kind of deal?"

"To live up to our wedding vows. We said we'd love each other 'til death do us part. Well, death did its' job. The deal's been made and we didn't break it." I nodded my head as we both drank some more of our coffee.

"What was her name?"

"Claire."

"What was she like?"

"Perfection. I remeber the first time I met her too. She was assembling a desk and needed a saw. Well, there was one in the tool shed in my office. So I grabbed it and opened with 'I _saw _you needed this'. "

"Wow. And she actually dated you?"

"Hey! She thought it what cute."

"Whatever." Sam muttered before sipping some more coffee. I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course! Like crazy. But, y'know, until today, I didn't ever think I'd be happy again...then I found out you were in town." He reached across the table and grabbed both of my hands, stroking them with his thumbs. He'd also aquired a thumb ring on his right thumb. Something Freddie from 5 years ago wouldn't be caught dead wearing. Moving to Tulsa was a good change for him. Made him less of a dork and more of a...normal dude. Kinda like it.

"Why?" He shurgged and said simply:

"Because now I have a chance to fall in love with you all over again."

I about choked on my own spit. What's this _'again' _chiz?

"A-again. When were you...y'know...the first time?"

"Right after we made love that one time."

"Make love, what are you a girl?"

"Fine, we 'had sex' in a fleasey motel room with captain morgan and a 34 cent condom. Happy?"

"Much, even though you didn't even use the damn thing. What a waste of 34 cents. You popped it after you tried making a balloon animal with it."

"I'd like to see _you _blow up a cheap condom half-drunk. Ain't so easy." We both chuckled, still holding hands across the table.

"Wow, I haven't laughed this hard in months." He admitted letting go of one of my hands to take a sip of coffee. I used the oppertunity of my free hand to do the same. To my suprise, he went right back to holding it again.

"Months? It's been years for me."

"Oh, because of the whole Carly and Gibby thing?" I just nodded my head.

"How much you wanna bet they're up in heaven, laughing at our stupidity right now?" Freddie asked.

"I'd bet every dime I own." I said. We both looked up and smiled at the ceiling. The customers surrounding us probably thought we were insane, but that's the way we roll. Sam and Freddie, like Ross and Rachel, are a rollar coaster ride. Strap on your seat belts and hang on tight.

It's gonna be one bumpy ride.

...

After finishing our coffee and leaving the restraunt, we walked outside. Freddie and I spent the rest of the time talking about old memories, Little Sam, amd work. Time really does pass by. It wasn't even considered lunchtime anymore. The dinner crowd was comin' through. Freddie nudged my hand a few times.

"What?" I pressed the crosswalk button.

"You're suppose to hold hands when you cross the street." He winked and nudged my side. I nudged him back about 10 times as hard.

"Same ole' Sam." He giggled. I gave in and held his stupid hand when we crossed the street. We both stopped and looked at each other. His house was one way, the hotel I was staying at was the other.

"So...I'll see you around?" I said. Actually, it ended up sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Wait, what time does Huuang pick Sammy up from daycare?"

"In like, an hour. Why?" He looked at his watch.

"Well, I had an idea in mind...why don't we go to your hotel and...canoodle, a bit." He stepped closer and placed his hands on my hips. I leaned my head back a bit and narrowed my eyebrows, giggling.

"Canoodling? God, that's even worse than 'making love'. I will not make love to you, but I will have sex with you." He rolled his eyes.

"Deal."

...

Oh. My. Goodness.

That was...just...I can't even. I started panting as Benson layed by my side.

"Woooooow." he stretched out the word as he rolled over and met me face to face.

"Uh huh. That was..."

"Woooooow."

"Ok, you're starting to sound like a virgin after their first time. Slow down tiger." We started dressing again. Nope, we didn't even bother to look away or one of us goes into the bathroom. We saw each other naked like 5 minutes ago, plus he saw me giving birth. It didn't phase either of us.

"Sorry, I haven't had sex in over a year."

"Again, I've gone longer. I haven't in 5."

"Not since we...last?"

"Nope."

"You're a trooper." He started to button his shirt up and zip up his pants. I just shrugged. It only took us about 5 minutes to get everything situated and looking like it did before we...ravaged the room. Humping the brains out of each other everywhere in that room...Well, 'cept the ceiling. Perfect timing too. Huuang opened the door and let little Sam in. Saying her goodbye, she went into her room next door.

"Aunt Sam!" She screamed while running towards me. I knelt down and caught her in my arms.

"Sammy! How was daycare, kiddo?"

"Good, except this one kid didn't know what plexiglass was, so I punched him in the arm. He doesn't know I'm smart, so I had to punch him again when he asked me how I knew what plexiglass was." I started the look at Freddie, who just stood there and rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Sweetie, most 5 year olds don't know what plexiglass is."

"They should. Did you know he didn't know what pi is either! It's madness I tell you.." She stormed off into the bathroom.

"Madness!" She slammed the door. I got off the ground, turning to Freddie.

"What?"

"A 5 year old who punches people and knows what pi is...sounds like me and you put together." He started laughing and playfully punched my arm. I didn't find it as funny, but nevertheless, laughed along with him

"When I was 5 I could barely read. That one knows the first 27 digits of pi."

"Holy shit. I don't even know that!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's a keeper."

"Just like you." He leaned in and kissed me. Against my natural instincts, I kissed him back. We heard a door open. Little Sam stood there, watching us. We stopped kissing, but our lips were still touching a little bit.

"Aunt Sam, is he your new husband?"

"No sweetie, this is your Uncle Freddie." I said as we back away from each other. I sat on the bed while he still stood.

"But you're my Aunt. Aunt's and Uncle's are suppose to be together. You guys should get married and give me a cousin."

"I'm workin' on that, kid." Freddie said. After he did, I looked at him. We looked at each other for a moment before snapping back into reality.

"Well, I better get going. You chicks enjoy the rest of your night. Au revoir!" He headed out the door. I watched as little Sam sat on my lap.

"Aunt Sam, do you love him?"

"More than you can imagine."


	4. Chapter 4

_**iBelieve this is it**_

(Freddie's POV)

I went back to my house. Back to solitude. Back to lonleyness. My cell phone buzzed. Excited, I got my phone out, hoping it'd be from Sam.

_Eric: Hey dude, what the hell happened today?_

Not exactly who I was expecting. So I texted back a quick reply so he wouldn't text back again.

_Ross and Rachel. That's what happened._

Sighing, I walked upstairs. Every night I went to the finished nursery_. _Sadly, there was no baby or young child to enjoy it. All it did was sit. Empty. I sat in the rocking chair perpendicular to the crib. This rocking chair was in my family for generations. Put me, my mom, and my grandma to sleep. When it rocked forward, it'd let out a low creeking sound. Rocking back, it emitted a higher pitch. Letting out a soft chuckle, I continued to rock. To and fro. To and fro. To and fro. Then Iooked at my wedding band. My 'woman deflector' as Eric put it. He didn't understand what this ring meant to me.

But for the first time since she died, I got up, found a jewlery box, and put the ring inside of it. Putting the ring in my dresser, I realized what I had accomplished. I was strong enough to take off my wedding band. And I had Sam to thank.

Suddenly, an impulse inside of me started beating against my super-ego. Letting my ID take over, I grabbed my phone and dialed Sam's number. 4 rings later, she picked up.

"Yellow?"

"Move in with me."

...

(6 months later)

Incase y'all were wondering, she said yes.

She's staying in the guest bedroom down the hall (well, her stuff is anyway. She, however, stays in my room with me during the night). Little Sam was staying in the nursery (which I remodeled a bit to look more like a toddler's room). Sam's waitress, Huuang, was staying in the basement.

Oh, some other good news. Sam and I officially sealed the deal. I get to call her my girlfriend, she calls me her boyfriend. It's all good. Nothing's really changed. Just more sex and the fact that she says 'oh you know I love you' everytime she punches me.

Other good news, today is 'take your child to work day'. Well, I don't have a child, but Sam agreed to let me take Little Sam.

"Sammy!" I bellowed from downstairs. She came trotting down in a darkish outfit. Black shirt, grey jeans, and black converse. Totally a Sam outfit.

"I'm ready Uncle Freddie!" She jumped up and down, signaling that she wanted to be picked up. I gave her the same look I gave Sam when she did that.

"Sweetie, you're too old to be carried."

"But Uncle Freddie, walking requires effort." She whined. I chuckled.

"You're too much like Sam." I picked her up, along with my briefcase and a juicebox, and went out the door.

The car ride there was pretty interesting. Little Sam went on a huge rant about how kindergardeners are so unsophisticated and don't know anything about technology.

"I told them about you being CEO of pear, and all they did was throw a crayon at me. Kids these days." She shook her head.

"Hun, you're years ahead of these kids. Enjoy it while it lasts. Just think about it this way, don't matter how fast you run. If you can outsmart a zombie and figure out how to work a gun, you're safe from the zombie invasion." She giggled.

"That is true. Or the fat kid who can't run fast. He'll save everyone."

"Touche. So what else is new? Any boys you like? Or do they all still have cooties?"

"I've never bought the whole 'cootie' crap. Unless you count 'adult cooties'. Which, according to my readings, are commonly known as sexually transmitted diseases." My eyebrows narrowed on her.

"Do...you even know what those are?"

"Of course, they're infections that spread in the case of a couple interacting in sexual intercourse. Sexual intercourse also gets people pregnant."

"Well...you're just a fountain of knowledge, aren't ya."

"Yup! Well, I'm not as smart as Oliver. That nub."

"Who's Oliver?"

"This dork in my class. I know I like dorky things, but I keep that for my home life. At school, I talk about normal kindergarden problems. Like not having an indego crayon or running out of crackers at lunch. This doof insists on talking about MMORPG games and magnitism. Not to mention inertia." I started to laugh so hard that the car almost jerked into the other lane.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just...this kid reminds me of Aunt Sam and myself when we were kids."

"Ew! Oliver and I are NOT getting married. Gross."

"How do you know we're gonna get married?"

"I just do. Don't question my ways."

...

Everyone at work really seemed to like Little Sam. Then again, who wouldn't? She's such a charmer. But, something weird kept happening at the office all day. Everytime Little Sam would talk to someone from a different department, they'd always compliment on how charming my 'daughter' was. I told Eric this.

"Dude, people keep coming up to me and saying how wonderful my daughter is."

"Well, it _is _take your kid to work day. People make assumptions."

"Yeah, but Chad from marketing brought his nephew. No one's saying how wonderful his 'son' is."

"To be brutaly honest, she looks exactly like Sam. Except her eyes. Look at me." My eyebrows did that thing that they always do when I've realized I've gotten myself into a pickle. Then I looked up and gave Eric eye contact. He tilted his head to the side a bit and took 2 steps closer.

"Have you ever slept with Sam?"

"Psh, of course I have. She's my girlfriend." I walked towards the fridge to grab some of the egg-free raw cookie dough.

"No, I meant before you guys hooked up. She's gotta be about 5 now. Did something happen before you left Seattle." Now that I think about it...no...no. I shook my head.

"It can't be...no."

"What?"

"We did. Once. The day I got in from New York." I sat down at the lunch table with the cookie dough and put my head in my hands.

"Did you guys...use protection."

"No, after a few Captain Morgans, using a 34 cent condom you got at a grubby gas station doesn't come to mind. Well, 'cept for making balloon animals...Oh my god..." Repeating and moaning 'oh my god', Eric came over and patted my back a few times.

"It'll be ok buddy. Look, I'll take Little Sam home. You're in no state to drive right now. Just try to clear your head in your office."

"Ok, see ya." I waved goodbye to Eric before he went to go get Little Sam. Time flew by as I just sat at the table, not even eating the cookie dough. After an hour of just sitting, I got up and put the cookie dough in the fridge in exchange for some rum I found in the back. I took it into my office and chugged the whole thing while smoking like a chimeny. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." I slurred. The fax machine girl, Sherryl, came in with some new faxes.

"Mr. Benson? These arrived from Nevelocity. The creator of the site, Nevel Papperman, would like to speak with you sometime in the next few days about obtaining some pear stuff." I took a long drag from my cigarette and nodded.

"Sounds good to me...Sherryl, have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?"

"Really?" She looked down and blushed. "They're just hazel." Sherryl was a fair woman. About 5'5", wore a lot of rings and wool skirts. And she has hazel eyes.

"Ahhh yes. Hazel. Not blue, not green, not brown. Hazel. What a beautiful name for a color." I strolled towards her, putting my cigarette out on the floor.

"And only hazel eyes belong to beautiful women...you're absolutely radient." With my index finger, I lifted her chin and brought her lips to mine. A chain reaction started and...well, you guessed it. We had sex.

The truth? I didn't even know who Sherryl was until just not. If it weren't for her nametag, I wouldn't have even known her name.

...

(Sam's POV)

2:31 AM

Where the hell is he? His momma's-boy assistant person brought Little Sam home. He usually comes home around 6:30. Maybe a little later if he goes to have drinks with the people from work. But he's never gotten home this late. A thud at the door stirred me up a bit. Grabbing a pot, I tip-toed towards it and cracked it open to find a brunette man sitting against the door. I screamed and started beating him with the pot.

"Yeah! Rue this, bub! Does that feel good? This'll feel better!" I beat him harder until his cry to stop seemed too fimiliar. I stopped for a moment and realized it was Freddie, drunk.

"Freddie? What the hell were you doing outside?" Helping him up, I noticed his clothes were in a frenzy. Buttons weren't buttoned, his underwear was hanging from his jacket pocket, and his tie was around his forehead instead of around his neck.

"I got a little...druuuuuunk." He giggled. Helping him to his feet, he almost fell on me as I sat him down on the couch. While sitting him down, I noticed some lipstick stains on his collar and neck.

He couldn't have...he couldn't have. We love each other.

"Freddie, why's there lipstick on your coller?" 

"Because I had sex with Sherryl from the office." Even though he's drunk and oblivious, that was too specific to be a mistake. I couldn't believe it. So I slapped him, hard.

"What'd I do?"

"You cheated on me! I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

"I'm obivously not enough if you if you're sleeping around your office! It's gonna be like 5 years ago isn't it? You got my blood boiled so high that I pushed you into the coffee table and left. This time it's gonna be different. I'm leaving for good."

"Sam...don't goooooo..." He slurred some more. I know that in his defense, he was drunk, but he still cheated.

"Then tell me something...why'd you do it?" He mumbled something about a baby and love.

"Look, Fred. I know you lost your wife and your unborn baby, but you have a new life. If that's your only reason, don't expect to see me in the morning." I stormed up the stairs and started packing my stuff.

In the morning, I'd be gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**iBelieve this is it**_

(Freddie's POV)

Morning arrived at last. The sunshine peered through the blinds of my window; to which I greeted by letting out the mother of all moans. Even throwing a pillow to make it go away. That epicly failed. I was then greeted by the mother of all hangovers. No punking, but the most god awful headache ever. I groaned again.

Something felt...off. I reached next to me, usually feeling Sam's breathing. But she wasn't there. Maybe she got up early? Heading downstairs, I hollered her name.

"Sam?" Sometimes she gets up early and cooks me breakfast. Was she at work? Well, it was 11:13 in the morning, but I noticed something else too. All the pots and pans were gone. The livingroom was vacated of Little Sam's toys too. Did something happen last night. I just remember I was sitting in my office and...oh no.

Sherryl.

I slept with her. No...no...no.

I got the phone and dialed a number.

I hope Sam picks up.

...

(Sam's POV)

The hotel was generous enough to let me stay in a room and put all my stuff in their storage room. I told Little Sam that me and Uncle Freddie were just not getting along lately. She didn't question after that.

I made some frozen toaster waffles for Little Sam.

"Here you go sweetie." It was the only food that I grabbed when we left Freddie's. I figured that we'd go shopping later or something. I looked over and saw Little Sam just staring at her waffles, glumpishly.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Uncle Freddie makes them better."

"You haven't even eaten them yet."

"Yeah, but I know they won't be as good." I walked over to little Sam and sat across from her.

"How do you know? Sweetheart, I'm a professional cook. I think I know how to make frozen waffles as good as some scumbag pear CEO." I grumbled.

"But every morning when you'd go to work, before I went to school, he'd make me some and spread some peanut butter in the shape of a heart in the middle of them with some chocolate chips." I sighed, cupping my cheek with my hand.

"Well, this'll have to do until we get some peanut butter. You need to get ready so Huuang can take you to school." She nodded and trotted back into the room. My cell started ringing. It read:

_My one and only dork 3_

Rolling my eyes at the name, I contemplated on answering it. Maybe he was calling to apologize. Why do I even care. I closed my eyes and pressed talk.

"What?" I answered coldly.

...

(3 months later)

Good news...Freddie and I are on good terms again.

But we both decided, for the sake of our already strained relationship, that we'd never move in together or let our relationship go beyond a friendship. That phone call from earlier was his apology and his explination for what happened. But I feel like he left something out.

Why was he even drunk in the first place?

Anyway, Huuang like, dissapeared. Where the hell is she? Last time she dissapeared like this, she came back with her hair messed up and her dress on backwards...What the-

_*buzz*_

My phone started to vibrate. It was my boss, again.

"Hello?"

...

"You wanted to talk to me?" Freddie asked as he held his hands together. One of the waitresses from my restraunt brought him his tea. After mouthing a 'thank you' and putting in some sugar, he took a drink.

"Yes." I started. We were sitting in a booth at my restraunt. Today I had some very big news to tell Freddie. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well, some european guy ate here a few days ago and he really liked the restraunt. Apparently he's like the harshist food critic in Europe."

"Sam, that's fantastic!"

"Yeah, it is." I said flatly.

"You don't sound too excited." He chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. He wants to open up one in Paris."

"Wow! That's exciting."

"But...he wants me to open it. That means I have to move there." Freddie continued to sip his tea until it was nothing but ice. Speechless, he looked up at me.

"Are you saying that you have to move to Paris?"

"Possibly. If I say yes."

"Well...what'd you tell him?"

"..."

"Sam...?"

"I told him...yes." He looked down at his drink. Stirring the straw inside of it. I felt absolutely horrible. Not only would I be leaving him, but he'd never see his daughter either. Even though he doesn't know it's his kid, they have such a special bond. I grabbed his hands from across the table, stroking them softly.

"When do you leave?" He managed to speak out.

"3 days. Little Sam's coming with Huuang 4 days after. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm strong, I can handle it." He half-smiled as we got up. Outside the restraunt, we went our separate ways, giving each other a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before drifting apart once again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**iBelieve this is it**_

(Freddie's POV)

(3 days later)

I was an absolute wreck on the inside. People couldn't tell from the inside because I'm very good at hiding my feelings from the outside world. Heck, I did it when Claire died.

Sam was leaving today. Something told me to stop her, but another part of me told myself to let her go.

Our pathes would cross again, right? They already have this many times. But all the way in Paris? I don't think so. What time was it? I looked at my watch. 5:42 PM. Sam's flight was in an hour. If I left now, I could stop her. But that's silly. Her future, her destiny is in Paris. That restraunt made her a successful and somewhat, wealthy woman. She wouldn't just throw that all away for me. Especially all the hell we've cause each other our whole relationship. I looked at my watch again. It's now or never. My eyes went straight to my coat.

"Well." I thought out loud. "I guess it's now." I said as I headed out the door.

...

I ran inside the airport, literally sprinting until I got up to the front desk. Whoa, Benson, you really need to start running more. I stood at the desk, out of breath and ready to pass out.

"Sir, are you alright?" One of the receptionists asked from behind the counter.

"I'm f-...I'm fi-...I'm fine. D-do you know where S-S-Sam Puckett is?"

"What flight is she on?"

"Flight 239 to Paris. When does it leave?"

"They're about to board-"

"Thanks!" I cut her off and darted in the direction of the gates. I dove through crowds of people until I got to the gate.

_Was I too late?_

Nope. I saw Sam in line, about to hand her ticket to the flight attendant. Her bags sitting next to her as she ruffled to get her passport. I ran towards her.

"Sam! Stop! Don't go!" She stopped looking for her passport and turned in my direction.

"Freddie? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just let me explain!" I struggled to catch my breath once more. When I regained focus, I began to speak.

"Please don't go. I love you. So so much. No, scratch that. I'm _in _love with you, Sam. I always have and I always will. Please, you can stay in Tulsa with me. Me, you and little Sam can live a happy life!"

"Freddie...I'm sorry but, I can't. I just can't. I'm so sorry." She handed her passport and ticket to the flight attendant before dissapearing from my sight and heading onto the plane.

...

I trudged home in the rain. Not even bothering to take a cab back home. A good 2 hour walk is what I needed to cool down from that whole situation.

Maybe it was a good thing she got on the plane. Possibly, we weren't meant to be. She'll be living it up in Paris with some rich French guy and little Sam and I'll be stuck here, alone once again, and be a hermit for the rest of my life. Throwing my keys on the coffee table, I checked my messages on my answering machine. I sat on the couch at the thing beeped. Indicating that I had a new message.

"Hi Freddie, it's me." It was Sam's voice. "I just got back on the plane. And I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you and all of a sudden you were there and saying all of these things and I'm just, sitting here. Thinking of all the stuff that I should've said and I didn't. I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too. Because of course I do. I love you...I love you." She kept repeating it.

"What am I doing? I love you. I've gotta see you. I've gotta get off this plane."

"Oh my god." I gasped.

"Excuse me." She called the flight attendant over. The flight attendant and her kept bantering about letting her off the plane.

"Miss, I can't let you off the plane." The flight atendant said.

"Let her off the plane!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Knowing, of course, that they couldn't actually hear me.

"Please Miss, you don't understand!" Sam pleaded.

"Try an understand!" I blurted again.

"Oh come on miss. Isn't there any way you can just let me off the-" The machine beeped and ended the message.

"NO!" I yelled. I leaped up to fast-forward the tape while muttering to myself 'did she get off the plane?'

"I got off the plane." This voice said behind me. I turned around. There she was.

"You got off the plane." I echoed.

She nodded. We both stood there in awe before I ran over, cupping her cheeks in my hand and giving her the most passionate kiss ever.

_"I do love you." She said as her voice began to crack._

_"I love you too and I'm never letting you go again."_

_"Ok, because this is where I wanna be. Ok, no more messin' around. I don't wanna mess this up again."_

_"Me either. We-We're done being stupid."_

_"Ok, it's you and me, alright? This is it."_

_"This is it."_

_And it was..._

_..._

(Epilogue)

(2 years later)

"One more push, Sam!" The doctor announced as Sam groaned once more. Gripping my hand as tight as she possibly could. Trying my best not to pass out from the extreme pain in my hand, I gripped the side of the bed and kept encouraging her to push harder. As a cry filled the room, I looked over at Sam and kissed her forehead as they cleaned the baby up.

After Sam came back from the plane, we agreed to never be apart again. She gave the opening of Puckett's pit in Paris to Huuang. Eric went with her since they were dating. Yeah, Eric and Huuang. Who knew?

About 1 month after she was back, I proposed to Sam. She said yes of course. We got married about a year later in a chapel near Seattle next to the park where we first met. Just like Little Sam predicted. She brought Oliver too. They were 'dating' now. So cute. Our wedding night was filled with antics (including her mom getting arrested, again, and my mom getting drunk and trying to seduce Spencer.) We had a special toast for Carly and Gibby, who we were sure were up in heaven. Smiling and shining down on us. Our wedding song is actually a cover of the song "Need to be next to you" by Sara Evans that Carly did during the senior year of high school.

Sam found out she was pregnant 7 months after we were married and well...here we are today. The nurse brought over the little bundle of joy. Sam scooted over so I could lay on the bed with her and the baby.

"What it is?" Sam asked the nurse. The nurse told me as they brought her over.

"A girl." I said. Sam looked at me then the baby. I smiled at them both.

"Hi baby girl." She cooed. "Isn't this great Freddie? Now we have a daughter."

"Don't you mean 2?" I said as she handed the baby over to me. I cradled her in my arms before looking over at Sam. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape and she layed there speechless.

"How did you know?"

"Are you kidding me? She's like your twin, well, 'cept her eyes. Those are mine 100%. She's gorgeous. I'm a smart cookie, Puckett. Don't underestimate me and my ways."

"Benson, actually." She corrected me and smirked.

"Well, whatever. Were you never going to tell me?"

"I guess not."

"What about little Sam? When are you going to tell her?"

"Probably when she's older and she can understand it better."

"Sam, this whole little Sam being my daughter thing's why I got drunk that one night and...did what I did. I was scared of being a dad. I was even more scared that you'd never forive me for moving then"

"Freddie, that's why I never told you. You wouldn't have moved and you wouldn't be successful."

"But I'd rather be with my beautiful wife and our children." I said in a babyish voice. Sam facepalmed herself as I chuckled. The baby giggled with me, which made me laugh harder.

"What are we gonna name little Miss Giggles over here?" I asked as the baby wrapped her hand around my finger.

"Hmmm.." Sam took her back from me. "How about Claire?"

"Sam, you don't have to..."

"Well, it's either Claire or Shaquiqui."

"Claire sounds nice." I chuckled at her obvious joke.

"How about Claire Carlotta?"

"Claire Carlotta..." The baby giggled as Sam said the name. "I think she likes it."

"What if I said I wanted Shaquiqui instead?" I pondered out loud.

"Well, I would've done this!" She punched my arm, hard. For someone who just gave birth after 26 hours of labor and was holding a baby, she sure was strong. I let out a yelp then laughed. Neither of us has changed ever since we were kids.

The nurse knocked on the door and brought in some flowers. Lillies to be exact.

"Mr and Mrs Benson? These are for you. I didn't catch the name of the young lady who sent them. She said she had to 'get back up there before the lord banished her to hell' or something like that." Sam looked at me, bewildered-like as the nurse exited the room after putting the lillies by the bed. All I did was look up at the sky. I knew who sent them.

_Thanks Claire and Carly. I love you guys. _I thought.

Looking over, I saw Sam had fallen asleep with Claire in her arms. I looked up once more, gave a little half-smile and blew a kiss up to heaven.

...

_Lives end and begin everyday. Life goes on. And most importantly...your loved ones, even from up above, will always have your back. Even in your darkest moments._

_Do I believe in miracles and signs? Yes. Why? Because if I didn't_

_This wouldn't be happening. Sam and I? Through this whole think, I realized something._

_We're not Ross and Rachel_

_We're Sam and Freddie. _

_And that's who we'll be_

_'Til death do up 'part._


End file.
